The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to security and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to methods and systems of automatically generating security questions.
Many conventional activities of a user are now performed over the Internet. Internet users use the Internet to conduct daily activities such as shopping, navigating, banking, and social activities. For reasons of security and confidentiality, when using a web service, a user is often required by the website to set up a secured user account, usually password-protected.
However, passwords may be forgotten by users as more resources require them. Moreover, managing a plurality of password poses a risk a user losing one of his passwords. This is because the lost password may be used to access different resources.
When a password is lost, a user may require to answer security question(s) or challenges with answer(s) she manually inputted when opening or setting an account. For example, the user may need to input his mother's maiden name, the name of his childhood pet, or the name of the high school he graduated from. Such information is then stored in the user's profile. When the user requests password resetting, the resource, for example a website, asks the user the same set of questions.